Dawn at the Twilight
by littlepaperswan
Summary: Crossover Supernatural/Twilight Fascination. Le pacte de Dean arrive finalement à son terme, mais est-ce vraiment la fin de tout ? Ou serait alors le commencement de quelque chose d'autre ? HIATUS INDETERMINE.


_Me revoilà dans le monde des fanfictions... J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de poster ici ce crossover pour des tas de raisons mais bon finalement je me suis dite autant me jeter à l'eau et voir ce que ça va donner... Il s'agit donc d'un crossover entre _Supernatural_ et la saga _Twilight_ (_Fascination_) écrite par Stephenie Meyer._

**Note importante :**_ Il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire d'avoir lu les livres pour comprendre l'histoire mais si vous souhaitez les lire sans être gaché par d'importantes révélations, il vaut mieux alors que vous passiez votre chemin pour revenir plus tard ;)._

**Spoilers :**_ Jusqu'à la saison 3, épisode 5 "Bedtime Stories" pour _Supernatural_. Les trois premiers livres (_Fascination, Tentation _et_ _Hésitation) pour la saga de Stephenie Meyer, ces spoilers seront cependant pour la majeure partie implicites puisque l'histoire sera surtout centrée sur Dean et Sam mais je tenais quand même à vous prevenir au cas où._

**Timeline :**_ Univers Alternatif fin Season 3 pour _Supernatural_ (pour le prologue)._

* * *

**Dawn at the Twilight**

* * *

_"If it's supernatural, we kill it. End of story. That's our job."_

_"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing?"_

_"What's dead should stay dead."_

* * *

**Prologue – Le Crépuscule**

**J**e n'ai jamais réellement réfléchi à la façon dont je mourrai ces dernières années. Bien sûr, j'étais persuadé que si cela se passait vraiment, ce serait forcément de la main d'une créature surnaturelle, ce ne pouvait être autrement avec les dangers qui nous entouraient constamment et le métier que nous exercions. Il fallait croire que je n'étais pas destiné à vivre une longue vie d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'idée de mourir des griffes de chiens de l'enfer ne m'aurait jamais effleuré si l'on m'avait posé la question trois ans auparavant. Mais c'était bien avant le déroulement de ces tragiques évènements.

Bien avant le marché prononcé par mon père, ma vie contre son âme et le Colt.

Avant la mort de mon frère dans mes propres bras. Sam.

Ce moment douloureux restait gravé, malgré moi, dans mes souvenirs, dans ma chair et dans mon sang. Rien ne pourrait effacer les images de cette funeste nuit où j'avais cru perdre ce qu'il m'était de plus cher en ce monde dont la violence faisait rage.

Je ne regrettai sincèrement pas le pacte que j'avais conclu avec le démon. Si jamais j'avais la possibilité de retourner dans le temps à la minute précise où ce marché avait été posé, je le referais encore et encore sans me poser de questions. La vie de mon frère vaut tellement plus que la mienne. Si seulement il pouvait le comprendre.

Tout le long de cette année, j'avais essayé de convaincre mon frère de ne pas chercher de moyens de me sauver car je savais que si par hasard cela se révélait concluant, Sam retournerait de nouveau à l'état de cadavre, froid et sans vie. La pensée même de revivre ce que j'avais vécu cette nuit-là m'était insupportable et j'avais prié Sam pour qu'il laisse tomber, pour qu'il me laisse partir en paix. Même si cette paix n'était qu'illusoire puisque l'Enfer n'avait rien de paisible, loin de là.

Je frissonai légèrement à cette pensée mais m'efforçai à ne pas le montrer sur mon visage. Intérieurement, j'avais peur. J'avais beau me faire des illusions, la seule mention que j'allais finir en Enfer pour l'éternité m'effrayait, plus que je n'osais l'imaginer. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait là bas si ce n'est les descriptions des démons que j'avais rencontrés. Des feux impitoyables, de la chair et du sang à flot.

Lorsque j'avais passé ce pacte, la vie de mon frère contre mon âme, j'avais pensé pouvoir retrouver mon père en Enfer, cette pensée m'avait réconforté pendant quelques infimes secondes, de façon egoïste. Maintenant, j'étais horriblement seul.

Seuls mon courage, ma dignité et ma volonté m'aidaient à tenir à ce moment-là.

Et probablement l'entêtement si caractéristique de notre famille également. Un léger fou rire me prit à cette réflexion alors que je songeai à un visage juvénile dont les yeux, têtus et déterminés, étaient cachés derrière une touffe de cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

Je dus malheureusement revenir brusquement à la réalité lorsque je constatai que j'étais enfin arrivé à destination. Je tachai alors à ce moment-là de penser à autre chose que mon frère. Il était bien trop pénible de penser à lui. Je me garai à proximité et sortis de la voiture volée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée – une Chevelle SS noire de 1970 précisément, autant braquer une voiture de classe si je devais mourir ce soir - puis m'approchai du centre du croisement caillouteux avant de m'accroupir et d'y creuser un trou. J'enterrai d'un geste devenu affreusement si familier la boîte de Pandore et me levai. On aurait dit que mes mouvements avaient été enclenchés en mode automatique. Le fait de s'être trouvé deux fois dans la même situation y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

Et j'attendis.

L'attente ne fut pas très longue puisque je la sentis derrière moi avant même qu'elle, ou plutôt la _chose_, ne prononce un mot. Par habitude, je me retournai abruptement, sur mes gardes, aussi inutile que cela soit étant donné que je n'avais pas amené d'armes sur moi. Pas même de l'eau bénite. Je m'étais résigné à mon funeste destin.

Seulement mon instinct de survie demeurait toujours intact.

La beauté de la possédée me prit par surprise et il s'en fallut de peu pour que je ne recule et ne trébuche. Petite, elle n'en était pas moins magnifique. Sa peau nacrée, aussi blanche que de la neige, brillait sous le clair de la lune tout en formant un étrange contraste avec ses cheveux noir corbeau coupés courts. Mais ce fut ses yeux qui me clouèrent au sol. Des yeux dorés, chauds comme le miel, dont la lueur paraissait presque surnaturelle de manière assez ironique.

Certes, j'avais été en quelque sorte habitué des goûts du démon pour les jeunes femmes séduisantes – un moyen comme un autre pour lui à tirer des proies dans les mailles de son filet ; un moyen qui, d'ailleurs, me révulsait.

Pourtant, rien, absolument _rien_ n'aurait pu me préparer à_ ça_.

J'étais complètement paralysé par la magnificence des traits de la possédée – parce que c'était bel et bien elle qui me faisait cet effet-là et non le démon. Je m'attardai un peu plus sur ses yeux qui semblaient vouloir me scruter au plus profond de mon âme. J'avais perdu tous mes moyens au mépris de moi-même.

La sensation d'avoir reçu de l'eau glacée sur la tête me ramena au monde des vivants quand ses yeux prirent entièrement une teinte rouge sang avant de revenir à sa couleur originelle. Cela me suffit cependant à reprendre mes esprits, du moins en partie car j'étais toujours aussi troublé par son charme ravageur. Je m'insultai intimement de ma faiblesse.

Le démon sembla apparemment le remarquer et en prit avantage, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

- Dean Winchester, appela ce dernier d'un ton mielleux. C'est un honneur, pour la troisième fois. D'un côté, je suis déçu, je m'apprêtais justement à envoyer mes cerbères pour venir chercher ton âme mais peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, d'autant plus que je pourrai profiter du spectacle et arracher moi-même ton essence, ce sera un plaisir que je tâcherai d'effectuer avec lenteur et souffrance, finit-il, l'air gourmand.

Je ne répondis pas à ses provocations, muet comme une tombe. Je tentai plutôt de résister à la voix mélodieuse et séductrice qui venait de résonner dans mes oreilles. Bon sang ! Que diable m'arrivait-il ? Je me réprimandai avec force devant une telle impuissance à me défendre contre ces charmes. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait. C'était la première fois que je réagissai ainsi devant l'une des possédées du démon, même si cette dernière n'en était pas moins la plus séduisante, je devais l'avouer.

- Mmmh, pas très bavard ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? fit le démon à travers l'hôtesse.

Cela me faisait pourtant la sensation de fausses notes dans une telle voix harmonieuse.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne, tes remarques insolentes ne me manqueront sûrement pas, continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

Je serrai les poings et essayai de réprimer le dégoût qui montait peu à peu en mon for intérieur. J'étais persuadé que le démon avait pour but de me manipuler lorsqu'il s'était attribué cette jeune femme. Cette pauvre femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine, déjà souillée par une créature de la pire espèce. Ma haîne envers les démons de son genre n'en était que plus décuplée.

- Mais, que vois-je ! s'exclama le démon faussement surpris. Tu es seul. Comme tu as l'air pathétique ainsi. Sam n'a donc pas voulu t'accompagner à ta propre mort ? Tu lui as sûrement donné trop pitié pour qu'il accepte de venir. Il a raison, je suis d'accord avec lui. Qui pourrait s'intéresser à un être aussi insignifiant que toi. Sammy vivra sans doute beaucoup mieux sans toi.

Ma propre réaction me frappa. En un éclair, je tenai la gorge de la possédée entre mes doigts serrés. La fureur, la rage et la haîne bouillonnaient dans mes veines. J'étais abasourdi par ma colère, les commentaires du démon m'avaient touchés plus qu'il le l'aurait fallut et j'étais désormais incapable de me contrôler décemment.

- Aïe, il me semble avoir touché un point sensible, diffama la créature, visiblement satisfaite. Toutefois... Entre nous, pourquoi diable Sammy n'est pas présent en cette charmante soirée de réunion annuelle ?

Je lachai le cou de l'hôtesse et me reculai légèrement. Dans mon accès de rage, je n'avais pas senti sur-le-champ la peau froide, presque glacée comme de la roche, de la possédée. Elle était d'ores et déjà morte ainsi, pensai-je avec tristesse et colère.

- Ca ne vous regarde strictement pas, déclarai-je alors d'une voix glaciale.

A ma plus grande satisfaction, ma voix ne trembla pas de colère tandis que c'était la première fois que je prenais la parole de la soirée.

Cependant, la question du démon m'amenait à réfléchir, contre ma volonté, à ma réponse. Une vague de culpabilité se mit à me submerger. J'étais parti en douce comme un voleur. J'avais élaboré un stratagème afin que mon frère ne puisse me supplier ni de rester ni de venir m'accompagner au croisement. Je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il assiste à ma mort comme j'avais assisté à la sienne un an plus tôt. Pour que mon subterfuge fonctionne, j'avais alors versé, à contrecoeur, une dose assez forte de somnifère dans la bière de mon frère. Je n'étais pas fier de moi mais c'était entièrement vital et nécessaire. L'idée de pouvoir faire subir à mon frère ce que j'avais subi m'était odieuse – me voir mourir - et ce plan se révélait par conséquent d'importance majeure pour que Sam ne tente quoi que ce soit qui puisse le mettre en danger.

Je l'avais ensuite transporté du bar jusqu'au motel où je l'avais allongé sur son lit. J'étais conscient qu'il m'en voudrait de lui avoir fait ce coup bas, c'est pourquoi j'avais rédigé une brève lettre à son attention. Elle était concise mais je me souvenai encore avoir du mal à trouver mes mots, le débordement d'émotions n'était pas vraiment dans mes habitudes d'ordinaire, ce n'était donc pas en cet instant précis que ça allait changer. Je me rappelai l'avoir prié de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit pour me faire revenir des Enfers – car je savais que dans sa petite tête de génie régnait déjà l'idée de me sortir des flammes de l'Enfer et je ne pouvais accepter ça, c'était trop dangereux aussi bien de mon côté que du sien – et je lui avait demandé de récupérer mon corps à la morgue afin de le saler et de le brûler par pure précaution, sait-on jamais. Puis, je lui avais annoncé dans cette lettre que je lui léguai mon bébé – ma Chevrolet Impala – et mon amulette, tous les biens matériels qui m'étaient les plus précieux. J'avais seulement gardé ma bague en argent. La fin de la missive fut indéniablement la plus difficile à écrire, combien de fois avais-je du retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler alors qu'il n'était pas dans ma nature de pleurer d'ordinaire ?

En le quittant, je n'avais osé un dernier regard envers mon frère endormi de peur de flancher et de changer immédiatement d'avis sur mes plans.

- On pense à quelque chose, _Dean _?

Emergeant de mes sombres pensées, je tréssaillis faiblement de manière imperceptible et me tournai de nouveau vers le démon qui arborait à présent une moue aguicheuse. Je me raidis aussitôt. J'avais l'impression que son charme – celui de la possédée – s'évertuait à me laver le cerveau pour qu'il n'y reste que de la bouilli compacte. Cela me mécontentait puisque le démon s'en servait justement. Putain de créatures. Je les déteste.

Je m'appliquai soigneusement à afficher un sourire insolent sur mon visage et pris un ton railleur :

- Si je ne m'abuse, je croyais être un être trop méprisable pour toi, alors pourquoi souhaiterais-tu connaître mes pensées ? Cela risquerait de blesser tes délicates oreilles de toute façon. Mais bon, pour ta gouverne, je pensai aux milles manières de pouvoir chasser ta petite tête de démon quand je serai en Enfer. Pour un démon, tu es vraiment misérable, le sais-tu ? Je veux dire, jamais libre, et ne peut venir sur Terre que lorsque l'on t'appelle, c'est assez pathétique pour une créature de ton espèce. D'ailleurs, tout ton être respire la pitié si on y réfléchit bien.

- Tu n'est qu'un répugnant vermi- Oh, mais tu te trompes dans un certain cas. Une fois que j'aurai récupéré ton âme, je recevrai la meilleurs des promotions, un _échelon_ encore plus haut que celui d'Azazel, le Démon aux Yeux Jaunes, crois-moi. Et je me ferai une joie de torturer ton frère à petit feu une fois libre et à l'extérieur.

- Espèce de... commençai-je, furieux que la créature puisse s'attaquer à mon frère quand je ne serai plus là pour le protéger.

Je me repris vivement, conscient que c'était simplement ce que guettait le démon en parlant de Sam.

- Je crois que tu oublies quelque chose, fis-je remarquer en reprenant mon sourire arrogant. Tu ne peux pas tuer Sam car ce serait rompre le contrat comme je n'ai rien tenté pour me sortir de ce pacte. Et je pense que tu crains fort la fureur de ton patron si jamais il apprendrait que j'étais libre par ta faute.

- Tu marques un point, admit le démon, suscitant ainsi mon étonnement. Certes. (je me tendis) Mais cela ne m'empêche tout de même pas de le torturer par procuration.

Tout le long de sa phrase, la créature s'était approchée de moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse ressentir son souffle sur ma gorge. Je serrai les dents parce que j'essayai maintenant de me soustraire au parfum envoûtant et exquis de la possédée.

- Sais-tu que tu laisses ton frère dans une fâcheuse posture alors que la guerre fait rage en ce moment-même ? demanda le démon. Je ne pourrai peut-être pas toucher un seul de ces cheveux mais je peux te dire que les autres n'auront pas la même clémence à son propos, et je profiterai avec euphorie au spectacle. Crois-moi, tu abandonnes Sam au sein d'une meute de loups affamés où je serai le premier à m'en réjouir. Tss tss tss, tu t'imaginais que ton cher petit Sammy serait en sécurité une fois que tu serais en Enfer ? Et bien tu as lourdement tort. Il était destiné à être notre leader mais maintenant que ce vieux Azazel est retourné dans sa tombe, nous n'avons aucunement envie de le suivre et nous nous ferons un plaisir de le supprimer. Lui, le dernier des Winchester encore vivant. Ta lignée nous as donné du fil à retordre, à tous, mais s'en est fini. L'ère des chasseurs est révolue, les humains doivent s'y soumettre et accepter leur destin.

La pensée même de laisser Sam dans un danger absolu m'effrayait et me pétrifiait sur place. J'y avais réfléchi, bien évidemment, mais je n'avait pas songé que cela avait autant d'ampleur. J'étais piégé et ne pouvait accepter qu'avec résignation cette idée. Qu'avais-je donc fait ?

Je me remémorais également les dires de Casey, le démon avec qui j'avais sympathisée, la seule ayant prouvé une once d'humanité. Elle avait déclaré avoir été prête à suivre Sam lorsqu'il était temps. Ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis des autres démons et je regrettai déjà que mon frère l'ait tuée. Cela me rappela brusquement l'expression froide et cruelle que Sam avait eue à cet instant-là. Je retint un frémissement s'échapper de moi en m'efforçant de me convaincre que c'était bel et bien mon frère que j'avais fait revenir de la mort et non une pâle copie sans aucune parcelle d'humanité. Les démons mentent à longueur de temps, tout le monde sait ça.

Pas quand il s'agit de vous blesser, siffla alors une petite voix dans ma propre conscience. Je parvint à l'étouffer avec contentement puis redirigeai mon attention vers la créature qui avait l'air d'espérer une réponse de ma part.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'apprecie pas tes discours, enfin si ça l'est, mais je croyais qu'on m'attendait avec impatience en Enfer et j'aurais bien horreur de les faire attendre, m'exprimai-je, l'expression narquoise.

Une lueur d'amusement étincela dans les yeux dorés de la possédée. Pourtant, j'évitai avec soin de rencontrer directement son regard de crainte d'être de nouveau destabilisé. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

- Figure-toi, l'Enfer n'a rien d'un club Med, encore moins d'un paradis, me garantit le démon d'un ton ironique. Mais si tu es si pressé de te retrouver dans les flammes de l'Enfer, il est inutile de faire durer l'attente plus longtemps.

La créature s'approcha un peu plus de moi, posant ses mains sur mon torse. Son air vil et avide m'inquiétait légèrement, pourtant je n'étais plus effrayé.

Tout allait enfin se terminer. De manière égoïste, j'éprouvais presque avec soulagement le poids de ces dernières années se retirer lentement de mes épaules. Cependant, une partie de moi songeait toujours au fait que j'abandonnai mon frère à lui-même. Je balayai, coupable, cette pensée de la main. Il allait survivre. Il le devait. De nous deux, il était le plus fort, le plus apte à vivre sans l'autre. Moi, à l'opposé, il m'en était impossible. Sans lui, je n'étais rien. Sam survivrait à mon décès, me convainquis-je néanmoins sans grande conviction. Il le fallait.

- Un baiser suffira, fis-je, cajoleur, en voyant la possédée approcher son visage du mien.

- Si tu le dis, répondit la créature, visiblement amusée.

Je fermai les yeux, prêt à embrasser la mort dans tous les sens du terme.

Puis, je scellai le pacte d'un baiser fataliste.

Je fus tout d'abord une nouvelle fois surpris par la froideur de la peau de la possédée, de ses lèvres, avant d'être assailli par d'intenses souffrances au niveau de mon abdomen. Aveuglé par mon martyre, je courbai l'échine de façon à atténuer quelque peu la douleur qui paralysait mon corps entier.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis le démon relâcher sa prise pour ensuite se reculer en me contemplant d'une expression vorace et mauvaise.

- Bon séjour en Enfer, cracha alors ce dernier d'une voix venimeuse.

Torturé, je ne répondis pas à sa pique trop occupé à tenter d'ignorer les souffrances qui prenaient le contrôle de chacun de mes membres. A mon immense surprise, des larmes entamèrent désormais leur descente sur mes joues mais je m'aperçus bien vite qu'il s'agissait en fait de larmes de sang à l'odeur familière de la rouille et du sel. J'hoquetai d'une frayeur non dissimulée à cette découverte. Je les essuyai précipitamment. Quelques minutes plus tard, je toussai mon propre sang par terre, à genoux sur le sol. Il me sembla à cet instant percevoir un mouvement vif à mes côtés et quand je levai la tête, je constatai que les iris de la possédée étaient devenus noires et terrifiantes telle une nuit sans lune. Ce n'était néanmoins pas les yeux possédés d'un démon normal. Seules les prunelles étaient noires, pas le blanc des yeux.

Je ne pus m'interroger plus longtemps sur ce brusque et étrange changement puisque un nouvel accès de douleur se déchaîna à l'intérieur de moi. Je cru en devenir fou avant même d'avoir pu atteindre les feux de l'Enfer.

Ma dernière pensée fut pour mon frère. Je m'effondrai dans l'inconscience.

**TBC...**


End file.
